Pokemon Young Trainers Academy
by WestlyKing
Summary: 130 years ago there was a great evil that used the 33 legendary beast to go to war with the ke all other evil's he was stopped by a great hero.Fast forward 130 years into the present and a new hero has risen to stop the evil once more in the form of a 13yr old boy named West llow West and his friends as they discover the truth behind the evil.
1. A war far gone!

Hey so just wanted to let you guy's know I still am accepting oc's till about chapter 4 so don't miss out!

Pokemon Young Trainers Academy

Chapter 0: A war far gone?

"Hello class this is Pokemon History 101,today's question, about 130 years ago there was a war, a war far gone that involved the 33 legendary pokemon. Can anyone tell me how these 33 pokemon's war began." said an older Gary a hand shot from a very pale girl with very dark brown hair with, an electric blue streak that keeped falling out of place, and dark amber eye's, she wore the red uniform symbolizing she was a student at the Pokemon Young Trainers each student there are red, blue, orange, gold, silver,and brown for trainers, Blue for breeders, Orange for coordinators, Gold for professor/lab assistant, Silver gym leader, and Brown for poke doctor/poke nurse.

"Yes ." He called "It started when a greedy man wanted the power of the 33 legendary pokemon to restructure the world." She stated.

"Wonderful answer, now can any tell me how to war was stopped?" Gary time a boy raised his hand "Yes." He called on the boy with short red hair and red eyes and a silver uniform "A hero rose up and reclaimed each and everyone of the legendary pokemon.

" He answered loudly "And the hero will rise again n 130 years to stop the evil and this is the 130th year."

Well this was short but sweet it's been like 2 years since i wrote a fan fic because my digimon story didn't take off but whatev's. Hope you enjoyed and see in episode 1 of P.Y.T.A.


	2. A Legend Reborn

So yeah hope you liked ep 0 by the way still waiting for oc's so yeah cool man also who is this champion, this legend, this hero I speak of well find out.

Pokemon Young Trainers Academy

Chapter 1: The Legend Reborn!

In a country side home stood a house that housed a family of 3. Inside on the upper most most floor was a dark skinned boy with light brown hair and forest green eye's, he was wearing an orange vest with yellow pants and white sneakers.

"West can you come down here,you need to eat so you can be ready for your first day at school." called West's mom.

"Coming." he responded.

As West ran down the stairs his father told him to come and recieve his gift his father got him.''Coming dad." yelled West as he ran down the stairs. In all his excitement he missed a step and ended up crashing into the final step.

"Awww." he groaned rising up slowly.

"So what did you have for me dad." he asked bright eyed.

"Well I know how much you wanted a pokemon and at the academy it's already included, but I got your aunt Terri to give us one pokemon from her ranch.

" West jumped up and down with excitement. Which one had he recieved from his favorite and only aunt Terri,she specializes in breeding dragon and flying pokemon."Well your aunt thought maybe you would like this pokemon," His dad reached in his pocket for an ultra ball.

"Now West this is a super rare and hard to tame pokemon,so be careful." West gladly excepted the pokeball which was shrunk. He clicked the button then threw the sphere and out popped an Axew.

He thanked his father and looked at Axew and tried to pet him, but Axew bit his hand.

"Ouch those are some strong teeth you have there," hmm thought West "Maybe i'll call you Jaws." With a satisfied look on his face West put Jaws back in his pokeball,scarfed down his food,and ran out the door. There was only one problem he forgot to bring his bag and uniform with him.

"Oh hello West what are you doing back so soon." Asked his mother.

"Forgot my clothes and equipment." Called West as he changed into a red uniform and dashed out the door.

"Oh that poor child he would forget his head if it weren't attached."responded his mother in the kitchen.

As West was walking he noticed a girl wearing a blue uniform for P.Y.T.A.

"Hey," he shouted as he began running "Are you part of the Pokemon Young..." he suddenly saw she had on earphone's so he decided to scare her. He tapped her on the shoulder and moved away quickly.

She turned around and saw no one, so she continued walking, then west tapped on her again and stood there so when she turned around he was just sitting there smiling. She jumped because a tall dark skinned boy stood behind her "what did he want" she thought.

So that's chapter 1 and I would just like to give a shout out to TheGreatElisaMousy for her character Becca and also for giving me insperation and helping me with tips on writting please check out some of her work but be careful she will make you cry, be expecting more action in chapter 2 and still need oc' what could be awaiting our young hero's in chapter 2 well find out for yourself and chapter 2 will come out next sunday every sunday.!


	3. Updates

Hey there loyal reader's today I have a special offer to any who want to give me WestlyKing oc's here is the template.

Name-

Age-

DOB-

Pokemon-[includes nickname when and how they caught them,if traded by who,and if you were thinking about using legendary's as a partner for you well sorry no one is allowed,there first battle,and moveset and abilities.]

Relatives-

Crushes-

Skin color-

Eye color-

Hair color-

Peircing's-not necessary

Scar's-

Hobbies-

Personality-

And pretty much anything else you can think of.

Thank you and bye! :):):):):):):):):):)


	4. The battle that start's it all Part 1

Last week on P.Y.T.A

West just left his house and thought he would sneak up on an unsuspecting classmate who seems to think he's a creep.

Chapter 2: The battle that start's it all! Part 1

"He-llo." shouted West, as the girl who had looked scared tried to inch away.

"Wh...what do you want." Called the girl as she pulled out a great ball slowly.

"I...I have a pokemon, and i'm not afraid to use it." She said as she finally took off her earphones.

"Hey look I just wanted to ask you something because you go to P.Y.T.A right."

She stared at the boy for a moment and then slowly nodded yes.

"Well so do I ..." he paused turning to his side, and stated excitedly

"I'm new to being a trainer so how bout we have a battle to decide if we can be friends."

"What." was all she could manage. Not only had he followed her but was now trying to make friends.

"Geez what a weirdo" she muttered under her breath."_Fine I'll play along._" she thought.

"We can have a battle,"called the girl "but if I win you have to leave me alone..."

"And if I win?" Questioned West.

"And if you win..." She hesitated "If you win I'll be your friend."

"Alright im gonna give it my all." Exclaimed West."Oh by the way I never got your name."

"My name is Ana-Marei." stated the blonde.

West had not really gotten a good look at Ana-Marei, she had golden blonde hair and was about a foot shorter than he was. She was wearing a blue uniform and had 2 pokeballs aside from the one in her hand so he thought she had 3 pokemon altogether, but what really stood out about her was her beautiful chocolate brown skin and eye's.

"So you only have one Pokemon?" Ana asked West half caringly.

"Oh,yeah I just got him a few minutes ago from my aunt Terri gave me. It's an Axew, but i call him Jaws cause his bite is worse than his bark believe me." Said West as he showed Ana his hand that Jaws bit.

Ana then proceeded to look for a reason as to why this guy wouldn't shut didn't seem bad, rather really annoying.

"Well let's get this battle started," she clicked the pokeball and it expanded in size, she tossed it out into the air.

A light shone from the pokeball and out popped an Togepi.

"So..." Called Ana as she put one hand under her elbow and the other on her left side of her face. "will we ever get to see this Axew of yours?" Asked a very bored Ana.

"Y...Yeah um just one question?" Asked West scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, what's that." Asked Ana

"How exactly do you get your pokemon out?

"What?" Ana asked before doing the anime fall.

-THE END-

Well I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2. I'm so, so sorry for taking like a month to post a new chapter.

A special shout-out to the one and only TheGreatElisaMousy who is the whole reason I made this chapter, it's not like she said she would slap the man out of me if i didn't, so yeah.

Still acCepting oc's so if you have one pm me.


	5. The battle that start's it all Part 2

Last week on P.Y.T.A

"So..." Called Ana as she put both hands behind her head. "will we ever get to see this Axew of yours?" Asked a very bored Ana.

"Y...Yeah um just one question?" Asked West scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, what's that." Asked Ana

"How exactly do you get your pokemon out?

"What?" Ana asked before falling face first.

Chapter 3:The battle that start's it all! Part 3

"Umm...are you alright." Asked West running over to Ana.

Ana accepted his hand,but she stood she asked West..."Do you really not know how a pokeball works?"

"Now that you mention it...no." Responded West.

"Uhhh...all you have to do is click that white button then, throw the ball, because you only have 10 seconds before your pokemon pops out." Explained Ana before she returned to her original position.

"Oh...thanks..." Said West nervously "...now lets see heres a note from dad...

Dear son this is a note that give's you all the info you'll need in your first battle. First things first Axew is level 5. Second he only has 4 attacks Bite, Scratch,Growl, and DragonClaw. And finally be carefull of Psychic, Dragon, Fighting, Ice, and Fairy types.

Love Mom and Dad

...well are you ready, come on out, Jaws." West called as he threw his pokeball containing jaws.

"Alright lets go Togegi...use metronome!" Called Ana as she directed Togegi.

A giant white hand and a black top hat appeared and then picked a card out the hat.

Then Togegi inhaled sharply and a cold stream of ice blew forward.

"What's that move?" Asked West.

"Metronome, its a move that allows Togegi to use any move even if its pokemon specific."

"Dodge Jaws, dodge." Yelled West.

Jaws sat there staring at West as if he had a problem with him giving commands. Since Jaws didnt move he was his by the ice beam, Jaws went down and fainted.

"Jaws are you all right?" asked West rushing to his partners aid.

"Axew, axew ew." Cried Jaws as he finally came to.

Jaws sat up, and bit West hard again.

"Owww, Jaws what the helmph..." Ana covered West mouth.

"West, look you cant curse around my Togegi." Said Ana to West as she removed her hand from West mouth.

"I wasnt gonna say hel...heck, i was gonna say heck." Responded West.

"Ah whatever I won so, as per our agreement you have to leave me alone." Called Ana as she put Togegi back in her ball.

''Oh yeah well you wanna be friends anyway?" Asked West.

"If I say yes will you finally leave me alone?" Shot back Ana.

"Um, sure.'' Said West nervously recalling Jaws into the pokeball.

-Path to bus stop-

West and Ana both walked for awhile as they travel towards the bus they walk they both realize that there are 2 pokemon hitting something, when they got closer they see croagunk's punching a starly.

"Uh Ana, that doesnt look fair maybe we should help." Said West getting rialed up.

"Not really our problem, and besides the starly needs to learn to fend for itself." Said Ana moving on along.

"Bu...but Ana that's not how you would want to be treated right?'' Asked West, trying to catch up to Ana to convince her not to leave the starly alone.

"No, im not going to waste my time with this, now the bus will be here soon and im getting on with or without you."

"Fine i'll be right back." Mumbled West dashing to the starly's rescue.

"Hey maybe i have something to help in my bag...'' Said West grabbing his backback's zipper and opening the main compartment, inside was a pokecell and 5 pokeballs. "hey maybe I can use the pokecell for pokmon information."

As West approached, the croagunk started dashing towards West.

"Jaws look I know we dont get along but i need your help to save that poor pokemon over there." Said West as he got closer to the croagunk, when he was a foot infront of them he tossed his pokeball towards them, and out popped Jaws.

"Jaws use DragonClaw on the croagunk on the left."

Jaws went for the one on the right instead.

"_Good at least he attacked this time." _Thought West as he continued to battle.

"So your the final one, what's your level..." Asked West as he used his pokecells pokedex feature on the final croagunk."lets see here level 7, and the ability poison point, Jaws be careful if he hits you, you'll be poisoned."

"Now use DragonClaw once more." Called West once more.

Jaws just gave a grumpy snort and nodded, but West didnt see it.

"Axxxx..." Called West as he charged his hand into a glowing blue claw."ewwww." Jaws scratched croagunk, while croagunk began to form his hand into a fist.

"Croooagunk." Called croagunk as it punched Jaws, and made a direct hit with Jaws DragonClaw.

"What move was that?" Asked West as he checked his pokecell.

"**Croagunk used a move called Karate Chop." Beeped the pokecell.**

"So that's what it is, well Jaws i know you want to do you own thing but...we really need to work as a team ok."

Jaws got ready to redo his DragonClaw when West had mentioned the words work, and together he immediatly curled, but knew it was for a good reason so decided to go along with it.

"Ok Jaws I want you to use Growl."

Jaws gave a slight nod and opened his mouth to growl.

"Grrrrr." Bellowed Jaws.

"Grrrrr." Bellowed the croagunk.

"_Darn now there both down by attack_." Thought West as he thought of his next move.

-Bus stop-

"Uh were is he at...?'' Asked Ana to herself as she looked at her watch and saw that the bus was coming in 20 minutes."I mean seriously i thought he was gonna just leave it alone but he wants to play hero...what am I even worried about it's not like i care i just met him, but he's nicer than most, ill give him 15 minutes if he doesnt reshow then ill assume he lost and leave." Stated Ana outloud while she puffed her chest out hitting it lightly.

-End-

Well folks that's the end for now and i really appreciate all that were so nice enough to wait even though ive been on hiatus for like 8 months but here's the explination, my family has had some recent death's and ive had to get over that but i was really close to my great grand parents. Alas I was also taking test and i was tired then i was on break and i literally did nothing but sit at home and sleep so again sorry but now i hope to get on track. Please enjoy and remember I own nothing but the characters (people) and places (places) and a few items, but the rest is owned by the guy who created pokemon.


	6. The battle that start's it all Part 3

Last time on P.Y.T.A

"Ok Jaws I want you to use Growl."

Jaws gave a slight nod and opened his mouth to growl.

"Grrrrr." Bellowed Jaws.

"Grrrrr." Bellowed the croagunk.

"_Darn now there both down by attack_." Thought West as he thought of his next move.

-Bus stop-

"Uh were is he at...?'' Asked Ana to herself as she looked at her watch and saw that the bus was coming in 20 minutes."I mean seriously i thought he was gonna just leave it alone but he wants to play hero...what am I even worried about it's not like i care i just met him, but he's nicer than most, ill give him 15 minutes if he doesn't re show then ill assume he lost and leave." Stated Ana out loud while she puffed her chest out hitting it lightly.

Chapter 4:The battle that start's it all! part 4

-Bus stop-

"Well might as well let everyone out." Thought Ana as she released her pokemon.

Togegi, a bunery, and a piplup all popped out there pokeballs after Ana tossed them into the air.

"Okay guys have fun for awhile im gonna sit down." Said Ana to her 3 pokemon.

"Toge, togepi."

"Bun, bunery."

"Pip, piplup."

-West's battle-

"Alright croagunk, you're bullying days are over, Jaws DragonClaw go." Called West as he ordered for his final attack.

"Croooooa..." Croagunks neck expanded as it prepared an attack. "guuuuuunk." Called Croagunk as it let out a poison gas.

"Jaws dodge..." Yelled West. "and then counter with a DragonClaw." Commanded West.

Jaws did as told, and was starting to have fun, though he didn't want West to know.

Jaws jumped left, then Croagunk came at Jaws with another karate chop. Jaws dodged again then hit the Croagunk with a final DragonClaw, then Croagunk fell.

"Alright Jaws..." Called West as he pulled out an empty pokeball. "Jaws, Jaws you alright?'' Asked West looking at his partner.

Jaws turned around and had a look on his face that read, sick.

"Ax...eww" Called Axew as he fell face first.

"Oh no, the poison point." Whispered West as he slowly lifted Jaws.

"Well I also better bring you along little starly..." Said West as he lightly threw the pokeball at the hurt starly. Starly willingly let itself be captured.

"Lets see what the pokecell has to say about you." Said West pulling out his pokecell.

**"Starly the bird Pokemon. This Starly is female, Attacks include Quick Attack, Tackle, and Sand Attack."**

"I think I'll name you Star... Now gotta find a Pokecenter." Said West running towards the path to the bus stop.

-Bus Stop-

Ana heard all sort's of noises, bird's chirping, pokemon playing, and... and a sound of something running.

"What in the wor...?" Asked Ana to herself as she stood up.

Ana saw West running toward's her.

**"West slow dooooown."** Yelled Ana as West came to a complete stop in front of her.

"Ok so now can you explain why you're running, and what happened to Jaws." Asked Ana checking over Jaws as he lay still in West's hand.

"We, we , were helping this starly I caught when Jaws got poisoned, and I don't know what to do now."

"Ok, well, I came prepared for this situation." Said Ana as she pulled out a spray bottle filled with purple liquid, and made Jaws drink it.

Jaws drank it and had a sour look on it's face, but then felt better.

"Ax...axew." Chimed Jaws as he became better.

"You alright Jaws?" Asked West as He set Jaws on the ground to shack off the rest of the poison.

"Thanks Ana hey do you have a potion?"

"I think so why?"

"Well for my new pokemon, i want a redo of our first battle."

"Okay maybe this time i wont whoop you so bad." Said Ana pulling out a potion.

Ana handed the potion over. West let out Star and slowly let her drink it.

"Oh hello there little Star, how ya feeling." Asked West petting Star lightly on the head.

"Well West if your ready then..."

Ana's Bunery came out of some bushes badly hurt.

"Buuun." Cried Bunery as it fell forwards, and fainted.

"Bailey, NO!" Cried Ana running over to her Bunery.

-End-

Well that concludes part 4, now we move onto the next 2 parter that will finally move onto the actual pokemon academy.

P.S im sorry again but like I said recent death's and stuff but i really want to have a story that people like so please enjoy this and many more.


	7. Orientation Day

Last time on P.Y.T.A

-Assembly hall-

"Hello student's and welcome to the all luxurias Pokemon Young Trainer's Academy." Shouted a man in a red white and blue hat with a pokeball on it, he had a pikachu.

"Hey is that Ash Ketchum the guy who almost beat Red?" Asked one kid.

"Yeah and didnt he travel to every region?" Asked another.

"Wait is'nt he our Headmaster?" Asked Billy

Chapter 7: Oriantation day

"Okay, okay students let's get to our seats." Called a Brown tall man, who had short spikey black hair and was sporting a gotee, he had his eye's squinted, but they looked like they were completly shut.

"It's okay Brock they just got here, let's atleast let them eat first." Said Ash.

"Oh alright, come on then student's, all of you head through the side doors and then head all the way left and turn in the room marked "**KITCHEN"**." Called Brock.

All the student's made there way to a huge arch way that had a sign saying **"KITCHEN"**, and as soon as everyone was seated in a chair, A green haired man with a semisage in-toe came out the actual kitchen, he set plate after plate of bacon, scrambled egg's, and a french bread he told everyone to dig in.

"Hello student's my name is Chef Cilan, I was a Gym Leader in the Unova region, and I will be your Cook for the year along with my 40 assistance."

As soon as Cilan finished his sentence, 40 men and women, 20/20 even came out, and were greeted with an ocean of applause.

"Now please tell me how the food taste's, and if you want second's please raise your hand." Called Cilan over the roar of the student's chowing down on there egg's and bacon.

-West's Table-

Ana had decided to sit next to West, and Billy and Marina both joined them.

"So Ana what are you here to learn about?" Asked Marina

"Well, I want to breed cute pokemon and give them to new trainer's."

"And West what are you here for, to be a pokemon Master?" Asked Marina in-between bite's of eggs and bread.

"Well I just want to become one of the top trainer's like my cousin, and maybe beat a pokemon league, but most importantly I want to understand my pokemon." Said West gulping down a glass of O.J

"Wow, that's alot different then why my brother wanted to join this school." Said Marina

"So who's your cousin that ya' want to be like?" Asked Billy taking a huge bite out of his bacon

"Oh well he's..." West was about to finish his sentence when a boy in a silver uniform walked through the student's.

"Hey that's North." Called a student

"Wow I cant believe he's really here." Called another

"Who is he?" Asked Marina

"My cousin." Said West

"Hey cuz, what-up?" Asked North as he took a seat right next to West

"Good North, how've you been?" Asked West as he scooted away slowly

"Nothing much, how's auntie Samantha?" Said North grabbing a plate.

"Good, and are'nt you a Sophemore, dont you have class?" Asked West getting up

"Yeah but I already did my class work, today I had to be a gym leader and no one beat me." Said North excitedly

"Oh great well I actually have to go so..." Said West trying to get further away.

"Oh okay well see ya later, I guess?" Said North as he got up and left to talk to a table full of girls.

"West what was that all about, I thought you liked and wanted to be like your cousin?" Said Marina as she finished her third plate.

"I said I wanted to be like him, not I want to be him." Said West grabbing his stuff and walking towards the door.

"What was that all about."Asked Billy as he finished his fifth plate, grabbing his things as well.

"I dont know he seemed like he hated his cousin." Exclaimed Ana as well, as she was walking away, she was grabbed from behind.

"Hey your new here, your friends with my cousin West right? But dont worry about West he could never beat... in anything, which is why he's alittle less than excited to see me." Said North as he started rubbing Ana's hand

"Wow you have really soft hand's, umm not to be weird." Said North as he let go slowly of Ana hand.

"Ummm, yeah im going to just go now..." Called Ana as she ran towards the door.

"Well looks like things are going to get alot more interesting". Said North as he moved a pokeball inbetween his left hand.

-Inside Assembly hall-

"Alright, has everyone eaten yet?" Asked Headmaster Ash

"Yes!" Called the whole freshman class

West and Billy sat together and Ana and Marina were 4 seats down.

"Hey Marina I talked to North and... well he said that West and he dont really get along because West never beat him at anything but still, I think there's more to the story." Said Ana placing her hands firmly down as if in agreement with her own self.

"Look im not a really nosy person and I hate to say this but why do you care so much he's not your boyfriend right?" Asked Marina

Ana blushed slightly, shaking her head as she thought of her and...him together.

"Look all im saying is there's always more to the story, oh by the way, Marina what's your number." Asked Ana whipping her pokecell out.

"Umm...Uh...hi...my...my...my name is To...toto...Tori how are you?" Asked a voice. Both Ana and Marina turned and looked all around, they did'nt see anything.

"Um...is someone there?" Asked Marina

"Yes Im...im down here? Said the voice once again.

Ana and Marina both looked down to see a little french girl in a Green trainer uniform, which meant she wanted to be a detective or police officer.

"Can we help you little girl?" Asked Ana

"Um..yes, but im 15." Said the girl she was about 4'8''

"Sorry..." Said Ana feeling embarrested

-End-

Thanks for reading and I told you guys it would'nt be long till we meet a whole cast of interesting members.

P.S. from now on all "episodes" or chapters will be one day unless the chapter or I say otherwise see ya next time!


End file.
